dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hardened
Hardened/Hardening Just a suggestion - could this page be converted to a disambig page linking to Alistair's Family, Leliana's Past and Materials#Leather? (The newish disambig page Hardening I created could then be set to redirect here.) I think it's far more likely that people will be looking for info about whhat it means for Alistair or Leliana to be "hardened" than hardened leather. (Btw I put the merge tag on the talk page rather than actual page as I didn't know if it would mess up the redirect). --Zoev 15:08, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :In the absence of any objections, I'm going to go ahead and do this. --Zoev 14:02, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Human Noble vs Alistair for King if Alistair is hardened is it then impossible for the male noble to be king? from what i have read it looks like only a non-hardened Alistair will let the warden be the king--Tbone11 (talk) 11:57, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Leliana in Inquisition For one, the added paragraph sounds more heavily opinionated - for two, does that information belong to this page anyway? It sounds more like a small description of the character development of Leliana over which noone has control, and this page is not about that. -- 09:35, December 3, 2014 (UTC) For one, it is not a character development. This section is about the effects of 'hardening' a character. Whilst incomplete - as i have mentioned - this new section details as much as i know on the choice the Inquisitor has to harden Leliana. I have experienced first hand the change in personality choosing to harden her has. If anything, the section is very much incomplete and missing a LOT more information that i simply do not have. And two, i have been pondering better wording for the description as it does not effectively convey the effect hardening has on her character. This, again, is due to lack of information so far. If you have more to contribute or you have better wording than what i have written, by all means. Just so this wouldn't be left hanging like this, a summary of the chat conversation: I said this article is about a character development for Alistair and Leliana in Origins, which has no effect on sequels whatsoever, and you said that I'm incorrect but it doesn't matter because I hold the power (apparently). You refuse to listen to either me or HD3 saying that you do not listen to someone who starts an edit war, even though noone did here, so I can only assume this is as far as we'll ever get. -- 10:18, December 3, 2014 (UTC) The page is about the effect of hardening characters. I added information on a character hardening. That much is fact. You believed it did not belong, quoting the Keep as your reason. Only reason. Odd that you also quote that Hardening this character in Origins has no place in the Keep either - which means the character's Origins hardening information ALSO becomes invalid by that reasoning. It is you who refused to see it outside of your own viewpoint. This discussion is over. :That isn't accurate i'm afraid. There are consequences in Origins for hardening Leliana and Alistair, only not for Inquisition which is checked via the Keep. Or at least that is my understanding of the situation. - 10:28, December 3, 2014 (UTC) I do not respond to those who start edit wars. (grats for getting access to the Inquisition portion of Dragon Age Keep to provide you with evidence!) My very first conversation with Leliana in Haven was me refusing to let her execute someone she thought was a traitor. Her "hardened" nature seems there from the beginning of the game. 11:33, December 3, 2014 (UTC) I don't really understand why this page can contain information about Origin only. Do I see "Hardened (Origin)" header? No. This page completely looks like a page about "hardening" as opportunity to change someone's personality. There IS hardening/softening option for Leliana in DA: I. And there is a lot of video proofs on Youtube. I can provide some links to confirm this. So why can't we add Inquisition section to that page? Alketal (talk) 13:58, February 10, 2015 (UTC) I'm very confused over what the debate is here. Are we saying information about hardening Laliana in Inquisition shouldn't go here? Or are we saying the information that was here was vague and incomplete? Heidirs (talk) 14:05, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Actually I think that wiki needs information about Inquisition's Leliana hardening/softening. But I'm confused by debate above and history page. I do not know the details but looks like someone already tried to add information here. Not detailed enough, but tried. And all changes were wiped out. And I don't want to conflict with moderator and admin as person above. So now I just want to ask politely without starting new "edit war" mentioned above. I think this information need to be on this page. Alketal (talk) 14:25, February 10, 2015 (UTC) On second thought, I'm not sure information about Leliana's hardening/softening in Inquisition should go here since she is hardened by default in the game. There are no specific actions you need to do to harden her, she just does her own thing. However, if you want to soften her, then there are specific action you need to pay attention to. If we want this information to be included, I think it would mean changing this page to Hardening/Softening or putting information about Leliana's hardening/softening in Inquisition on her main page instead of here. Heidirs (talk) 14:29, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Hmm, from this point... You are right. But placing this information (including dialogue options) at main place will ruin it current structure. And changing current "Hardened" page can result to problems with searching. Creating new page will be a better way. Thanks for advice, Heidirs. Alketal (talk) 14:53, February 10, 2015 (UTC) So, do we need to create a Leliana hardening/softening (Inquisition) page? That's a crazy long title. lol. Heidirs (talk) 15:24, February 10, 2015 (UTC) We still can take this page as a sample and name it as Loleil did. "Softening" is enough. Brevity is the soul of wit. 8) Alketal (talk) 15:37, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Sounds good. :) Are you planning on starting it, then? Heidirs (talk) 15:39, February 10, 2015 (UTC) I can try but it will take some time. I failed the attempt to soften her. So I tried to find information about causes of failure. That was a reason why I was interested in adding this information to wiki - to prevent further failures. I'll use those videos. If you want you can try to do it instead of me. I don't pretend to be author. Alketal (talk) 16:01, February 10, 2015 (UTC) I will go ahead and start the page. I /think/ I have most of the information from what I've found looking online. But I'm on my first playthrough and haven't confirmed. We can we collaborate and add things as we go. Heidirs (talk) 16:07, February 10, 2015 (UTC) The page is done. You can search for it. Heidirs (talk) 17:12, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, If you notice, this original conversation took place about two months ago, not long after Inquisition's release, so we didn't have as much knowledge about whether or not hardening/softening really existed. I think the Softening article looks really good, though. The only thing I would suggest is maybe putting a link to it at the top of this article, something like "see X page for info about hardening/softening Leliana in Inquisition" or something to that effect. -- 23:11, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Done. Thanks for advice. Alketal (talk) 06:36, February 11, 2015 (UTC)